1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color adjustment function of an image to be outputted from an outputting apparatus, and more particularly to a color adjustment apparatus, a display apparatus, a printing apparatus, an image processing apparatus, a color adjustment method, a graphical user interface displaying method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
The color of an original image and the color of an output image do not sometimes coincide with each other. FIG. 1 illustrates examples of such difference. For example, a blue color of an original image is sometimes visually recognized as a purple color. Similarly, a purple color of an original image is sometimes visually recognized as a magenta color. Such differences are caused by an influence of a color development characteristic or the like unique to the output device.
Various color adjustment techniques for eliminating such color differences as described above are available in related art. One of such color adjustment techniques is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-175823 or Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-304539.